The Snakes Amongst the Lions
by AiShadow
Summary: An unfortunate mishap in potions leave Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini as six year old kids with no recollection of the seventeen year old selves. Secrects are revealed, spells broken, and the war is under a different rule.
1. AN

Okay everyone listen...

This whole idea for this story came to me a week ago while i was sitting up drawing pictures of snakes and lions. That's how the idea came to me. I've never even read anything by Tiger DeRanged. IF all my reviews are going to keep saying something like that I'm going to delete the story. I will delete it from FanFic and my computer altogether that way want have any reason to remember the story.

I hate being accused of an idea that is truly my own. And if I did get the idea from reading someone else's story I would have the decency to ask whoever the idea came from, the permission to use it.

I was raised to know that stealing isn't right, whether it's ideas and thought or money and clothes.

Whatever, you people have pissed me off. I'm deleting this until Tiger DeRanged has confirmed whether or not I have stolen this idea or not.

Je Ne

AiShadow


	2. Chapter 1 Back Up

Well now that we got this back under control i would like to be the first to say posting something at three in the morning fried my already sleep deprived mind and i forgot the disclaimer. so here you go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and co. It all belongs to JKR and whoever else was involved in making the movies and whatever.

Tiger DeRanged and myself have worked out our misunderstanding so I hope you enjoy this.

Chaptre 2 will be up shortly.

* * *

><p>Ron was sighing dreamily about how beautiful Hermione was and Harry was getting sick of it because he wouldn't stop.<p>

He was glad that his magic loved him and casted a silencing charms on the love sick boy. Harry turned back to his potion after receiving thankful smiles from his fellow house mates.

"Potter, is there a reason why Mr. Weasley is suddenly quiet?" Harry glanced at Ron to see him glaring at him.

"He was annoying." Harry said shrugging and dodging Ron cuff upside the head while adding the last ingredient.

"I see..." Snape started but was interrupted by scream.

Everyone's head wrench in the direction of the sound. Their eyes widen as Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini lay on the floor with a slimy purple concoction all over them. Crabbe and Goyle stood watching in mute horror as their fellow dorm mates withered and screamed on the floor.

All of a sudden a bright light filled the room causing everyone to look away. As the light died down everyone turned back.

On the floor sat a six year old Draco and Blaise. Harry noticed the fear building up in their eyes as everyone started surrounding them. He knew that look because he always got it when he scared of his uncle and beatings.

"Back off!" He said barely above a whisper but it cut through like death.

They back off as Harry moved forward cautiously and taking of f his robe. Once a few feet in front the boys he laid is cloak on the floor and sat down.

Both boys looked at him warily before taking the cloak and wrapping it around themselves closely.

"Hello, I'm Harry. And what is your name?" Harry said softly not to frighten them. They looked at him slightly scared still.

"I'm Draco." Harry smiled at how cute the little snake was.

"I'm not sure what my name is Mr. Harry." Blaise said and Harry blinked. His little one didn't know his name.

"No one's ever told you, your name?" Harry asked opening his arms and allowing both boys to climb into his lap.

"No, mother's always called me boy or thing." Blaise said and Harry felt his anger spike even more.

These boys have been hurt more then anyone can imagine. Harry knows because they are acting like him when his uncle was angry at him for not finishing chores or did something he didn't like.

"How about I give you a name? Will that be okay, hatchling?" Blaise nodded and Harry pretended to think hard. "Blaise...your name shall be Blaise Zabini."

"Thank you Mr. Harry." Blaise said hugging Harry crying and Draco broke down with him.

"It's just Harry, my little snakes." Harry said combing his fingers through their hair.

"Get your filthy hands off my Draco!" Pansy screeched scaring the boys and they clung tighter to Harry.

Pansy grabbed Draco roughly and pulled him away from Harry. Draco cried out and wrapped the cloak tighter around himself. Harry took off his shirt and put it on Blaise while every Gryffindor trained their wand on Pansy.

"Parkinson, I suggest you give me my hatchling back if you wish to live. Gryffindors don't take it lightly, when people harm members of the pride. Our mascot isn't a lion for no reason." Harry said looking at her in disgust as she lifted Draco as a human shield against the wands in her face.

"Ms. Parkinson, I suggest you put my godson down or get expelled for using another human as a shield for you own stupidity." Severus said and she squeaked dropping Draco causing the little one to cry.

"Uncle Sevvy!" Draco exclaimed running over to the man. Severus picked him up and Draco buried his face in his neck whispering something.

Harry picked up Blaise and looked back at the cowering girl.

"You're lucky we can't harm you. And I will tell you it's not by choice. Because otherwise you will be on the floor squirming and begging for death." Harry said coldly and Pansy paled even more.

All of a sudden there was a power surge in the room. The room pulsed like it was living. All the Gryffindor blinked and fell to the floor curling up except for Harry.

He blinked and walked over to Hermione. She held up her wrist and he smirked. Their magic was unbound now.

"Mr. Potter, what is going on?" Severus asked and Harry turned to look at him. Harry blinked once, twice, three times before he felt his magic start to lash out.

The stupid spell kept him from his mate. Someone was going to pay. He was being unnecessarily mean and rude to his mate.

"The locking spell broke. It blocked most of our magic so we only had enough not to be considered a squib. Most of this magic is mine. The others are along the edges of mine."

"And exactly who put the blocking spell on you?"

"Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. They did it first year. It's to keep the powerful wizards under their thumb. They also used the imperious curse on us so that we have an unnatural amount of hate towards Slytherin."

"I will be reporting this. I suppose the spell keep you from your inheritance?"

"Yes...any creature inheritance we might have will be coming in about an hour. And I would like for you to send a letter to Grignotts saying that Dumbledore as been stealing from my vaults for the last seven years. And I would like them frozen."

"Okay...where will you be going for inheritance?" Severus asked fuming in the inside. The Headmaster and Headmistress have interfered with students health and life.

"The Chamber of Secrets." Harry said walking over to the far wall and hissing at it. It opened and lit up. "It's the safest place in the castle. I'm the only on that can open the passages leading to it."

"Alright...Draco I want you to go with Harry and I'll bring your father when I come back." Harry watched as Draco's eyes light up with happiness at the mention of his father.

"Okay, uncle Sevvy." Draco said and Harry floated him over to him. The Gryffindor got up and went down the hole.

"_Oblivate..."_ Harry said looking at Pansy. "Leave..." He said and she got up and left. "She was thinking of going to Dumbledore once all of the attention was off her." Harry turned and went down the hole with the door closing behind him.

Severus turned to his Slytherin and they nodded. They went to the dorms and weren't allowed to leave until he came for them.


	3. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter and Co.

* * *

><p>Severus pretended like his mark was burning and flooed to the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore looked shocked and nodded. He flooed to his rooms then flooed to the Dark Lord's manor.<p>

He calmed himself and walked to his lord's study. He loved Riddle Manor now that it wasn't dirty and smelled like dead bodies. He knocked on the door and got a come in.

"Severus, love, what are you doing here?" Tom asked as Lucius skipped over to him and checked him over for any damage.

"It's about the Gryffindors in Draco's year. More specifically Harry's group." Lucius stopped his checking to look at him. Wondering what Potter had to do with any of this.

"Lucius, he's fine. Severus sit and explain." They both sat down and Severus told them what happened. "Is Draco okay?"

"Yes, Harry's the only one that helped calm the two down. Draco was frightened. He remembers when Narcissa used beat him and stuff. So does Blaise. The poor child didn't even know his name when he was that small.

"And Harry seems to know exactly what they were going through. He has a powerful glamour on and it's hiding his scars, I think."

"If Dumbledore wanted to keep him under his thumb then he put him in an abusive household." Tom said and they nodded. "Please continue."

Severus continued his tell and they fumed hearing the rest. Dumbledore pushed it to far. Blocking a child's magic and using an unforgivable on said child is life in Azkaban.

"So now they're in the Chamber of Secrets coming into their late inheritance." Severus said chewing his bottom lip to decide to tell the last information or not. Because they all have been wrong to the person it involves.

"Severus what else?" Tom asked and Lucius eased Severus lip from between his teeth.

"Love, what's wrong?" Lucius asked and Severus sighed. Shit he was about to start crying, if the prickly sensation in his eyes were anything to go by.

"We've hurt him to much for him to forgive us." Severus said and they blinked.

"Hurt who?" They asked and Severus brought his legs up and hugged them. They both cursed and moved wrapping his in their arms.

"Shh, love. It'll be okay."

"No it want. When he looked at me his magic lashed out violently. He hates me. And won't forgive us."

"Who?" Lucius asked kissing his forehead. He hated when his mate was upset.

"Our mate! He hates me, he hates us." Severus said and they cursed again. "Harry's never going to forgive us for what we've done."

"Shh...love we'll figure out something." Tom said hugging his fellow submissive close. Harry was their dominant. He was going to forgive them but they had to earn his respect and trust.

"Severus go back to Dumbledore and tell him that Tom only called for his inner circle. To tell them he found his mate but didn't say who it was. When you finish your report we'll be waiting for you in your chambers." Lucius said and Severus nodded.

They each pulled him in for a bruising kiss before letting him go. He cleared up his eyes and stepped through the floo.

He stumbled into Dumbledore's office and give him the false report. Then Albus dismissed him saying he would think on it.

Severus walked down to his chambers. He opened the door and walked in. He took a seat between his mates and accio parchment and quill to him. He started writing to Grignotts telling them what Harry said and to freeze his valuts until he came in.

His tossed the letter into the floo and sat back down. They sat in silence because they knew they were going to have to going down soon.

"We might as well get this over with." Severus said after a long time.

The others sighed and stood up. The wall next to the fire place opened. Standing in the door was Draco or at least they thought it was Draco.

The child standing there had blonde hair but black tips. His silver eyes had green freckles in them. And his features were softer.

"Father asked me to escort you down."

"Draco?" Lucius said and the boy tilted his head.

"Yes?"

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing...why do you asked daddy?" He said and they blinked shaking their heads. "Then follow me please."

They followed Draco down and the door shut behind them. The walk was no more then ten minutes but it felt like forever to the three nervous submissives.

Draco opened the door and stepped through. Draco ran and joined Blaise playing with the Basilisk.

The three stared as the snake licked the little six year olds and changed into a pitch black dragon with green eyes. Then the dragon changed into Harry.

They blinked. This wasn't the Harry they were used to seeing. This Harry was seven feet tall with a large build. His hair fell down his back to his waist. His eyes glowed brighter then normal without his glasses on. His face was more masculine then it ever was.

"Daddy, up!" Blaise and Draco demanded and Harry chuckled scooping them up into his arms.

"Happy?" He asked and they nodded laying their heads on his shoulder and suck their thumb.

The three submissives shivered at the deep silky voice. Harry looked at them and frowned at their thoughts.

"Come sit." He said conjuring up a couch and a chair. He sat in the overstuffed chair and the boys adjusted themselves into a more comfortable position.

Severus, Lucius and Tom walked over and took a seat on the couch with Severus in the middle. They looked at their laps scared to look at Harry.

Harry sighed because their thoughts were all wrong. Of course he was angry but not at them. He looked at Draco and Blaise and they nodded. They got out his lap and ran to the wall. They hissed at it and it opened. They went in and it closed.

"Severus..." Harry said and Severus flinched curling into himself. He automatically reached out and pulled him in his lap. "When my magic lashed out, I was angry but not towards you." He said running his fingers through the greasy hair.

"But you still hate us. We've been horrible to you." Severus said and Harry chuckled.

"No, I don't hate you. Never really have. You were only being horrible to me because of what Dumbledore told you." Harry said holding him tighter as he started crying. "Trust me, I will always forgive you. No matter what the deed is."

Tom and Lucius looked at each other and curled up into themselves. Harry might be able to forgive Severus so easily but he wouldn't forgive them that easily.

Harry stood and sat himself between the two. They inched away from him afraid that he was going to lash out and hit them.

Two black wings unfolded from behind Harry and wrapped around the other two pulling them closer to him. They peaked up at him and gasped.

Shining deep in his green eyes was love and understanding. It made their hearts swell knowing they were blessed with a kind, loving, forgiving mate.

"I want you all to understand that I know it wasn't any of your faults for the deeds you did. You were being manipulated by Dumbledore. I know for a fact that you two..." He looked at Lucius and Tom. "Have been under the imperius curse since your school days and two years ago I broke you from under it without realizing I did it.

"Severus for you it's a little different. He's been slipping a tasteless and odorless potion into your drink since after you got your Masters."

"How do you know all this?" Tom asked infuriated with the old coot.

"I can read your magic and also Hogwarts has been telling everything that goes on within her walls and grounds. That's been happening for two years now, every since the tournament."

"Wait, you're able to hear the school? Only the Headmaster and Heirs to the founders are able to hear her." Severus said looking at Harry with wide eyes as a grin spread across his face.

"Ah, yes...that means I'm the Heir of Five include Morgana Le Fay. Hogwarts knows when the heir of the founders walk into the school and also knows when the heir of Merlin and Morgana walks in. She says the day I stepped onto her grounds was the day she removed Albus Dumbledore for his position as Headmaster. Only thing is that she kept him believing he was Headmaster until the spell broke."

"Let me get this straight...you are the heir to Hogwarts founders and you are also heir to Merlin and Le Fay. Is there anything else you would like to add?" Lucius asked staring at Harry with wide eyes too.

"Um...how about the fact that I'm heir to Potter, Black, Evans, Pagan, Tao, Kitsune, and Namikaze?" Harry said grin still in place and Lucius proceeded to pass out.

"Oh sweet Merlin...we're mated to the richest man in the world." Tom said staring at Harry as poked and probed at Lucius face.

"He's not going to stay just because of the money is he?" Harry asked looking at them with pleading eyes. He didn't have the energy be used anymore.

"Of course not!" They said at once. "He's been looking for his dominant since Draco was born." Tom said. "He already feels that he's betrayed you because he was forced to have sex with another." Severus said. "Actually we all feel that way."

"Shh...I know about it already. Your magic and soul are telling me everything. And to me you all are pure as new born baby." Harry soothed his distressed mates.

They cuddled to him listening the the vibrations rolling through him at he hummed a soft tune. Slowly Lucius came back to the land of the living and looked around himself.

"Are you awake now?" Harry asked and Lucius looked up at him.

"Yes...now may I know why you have such a heavy glamour on?" Lucius inquired pulling Severus and Tom out of their thoughts. They looked at Harry expectantly and he sighed.

* * *

><p>Well it's short and still a work in progress but I hope you enjoyed it.<p>

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 3

Here's the newest chapter...

Sorry for the long wait and if it's a bit confusing sorry...

Disclaimer: Still don't own...

* * *

><p>"I have a glamour on because every since I was old enough to remember, my squib aunt and her muggle husband have been abusing me mentally and physically. Their son, Dudley, has been trying to help me with the wounds inflicted upon my person but there never much he can do to stop the bleeding from the cuts and whelps. And he can't help with the broken ribs. Only thing he could truly help with was with the starvation. If his parents didn't spoil him so much I don't think I would have survived. He demanded to eat in his room everyday. Before going upstairs he would stop at the cupboard under the stairs, my bedroom until I was eleven, and give me half of his food. The summer after first year the beatings and abuse got worse. If Dudley hadn't demanded that I go outside a play with him, I would have been locked in the second bedroom all summer without food, water, and a bathroom. Each summer got worst and I couldn't go and ask Dumbledore because two weeks before summer first year, I begged him, and showed him the abuse, not to send me back.<p>

"Then he went and said that I was safe within the blood wards around the house and that it was for the greater good. It was summer after third year that I noticed there wasn't any wards around the house. I was angry, no that's not the right word, I was beyond pissed. My mind went haywire thinking that Death Eater could walk up at anytime can kill me. And to make things worse Dumbledore had people watching me constantly. Fourth year, I realized that I could break the imperius curse making me immune to it. So once I broke it I had to still act like I hated Slytherin. That summer Dumbledore order my relatives to beat me into submission because apparently I had been bed that year and that I was lying when I told them that Voldemort was back.

"I had to hold back my laughter at the look on his face at the department of mysteries when Voldemort showed up." That got giggles from his mates and he smiled. "Well this last summer things got bad with my relatives. During the school year, Dudley had been raped and beat by his father for defending me when Vernon went to ranting and raging about having to freak back in his house. When I returned I was beaten into a bloody pulp, barely able to move. When Vernon finish he threw me in my 'room' and there I found Dudley curled up on the floor bleeding from various wounds on his body. Most of the blood coming from his ripped and torn anus."

Harry conjured three buckets and his mates proceed to throw up their last meal. Harry waited until they finished emptying their stomachs. He vanished the buckets after the dry heaving stopped and they leaned fully against him.

"Would you like me to continue?" At their slight nodded he continued. "Once I noticed him there, I knew something was wrong. And I didn't have the energy to take care of him so I crawled over to him. He whimpered and tried to move away. I cooed and sooth him into realizing it was me. I curled up around him. Dudley had lost a lot of weight and muscle that year if I could curl around him. I couldn't move him to the bed so we slept on the floor. The next morning I was up and cleaning his wounds. Over the year they put a bathroom in the room, apparently on Dumbledore's orders. I was lucky they decided to give me my trunk that summer. When I got to clean him anus, I had to beg him to let me clean him. Only after promising that I would hurt his intentionally, I was able to clean him properly.

"I covered him in one of the many healing salves, Madam Pomprey gave me and had to force a pain potion down his throat. After that I ran him a bath and used one of the wandless spells I learned and heated the water to a perfect temperature for him. I helped him into the bath and told him I'll be back in twenty minutes to help him out."

_Flashback_

_I closed the door and locked it. It only took a wandless spell to open it. I put the salves away and put my trunk in the closet so Vernon wouldn't feel the need to take it from me._

_"Boy!" I barely held the flinch under control as my Uncle came into the room purple in the face. I knew he was blaming me for something that I didn't do. "You and your freakiness has ruined my family and my job. Because of you our poor Dudley was raped by those things he calls friends. And this morning I get a call from my boss saying I'm fired because I lost a valuable client!"_

_I didn't know what happened but next thing I knew I was tied to the bed bound and gagged. My uncle was hovering behind me with his pants down. What happened next was the most painful experience of my life._

_He ripped through me and tore me apart. I didn't give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry and scream. I just lay there feeling detached from my body. _

_I didn't beg for him to stop when he started carving freak across my shoulders. I didn't even cry when he split his filth into me, burning my torn hole._

_After he pulled out he left the room in a daze. I lay there until I heard all seven locks slid in place. My magic burned the ropes from my wrists and i removed the gag._

_Hedwig hooted softly from her cage and I nodded my head letting her know I was fine. I stood ignoring every pain in my body. I walked to the bathroom and the door opened with me even doing wandless magic. Dudley was still in the bath cleansing his body._

_"Harry!" He gasped and tried getting out the bath to help me._

_"Dudley, don't get out. I'm going to join you in a minute." I said and he nodded. I don't know how it happened without getting detected by to Ministry but my magic moved throughout the bathroom and room. Changing it so it looked like the prefect bathroom._

_I stumbled into the bath tub and sat there as the water washed away all the pain. Dudley was looking around the room with wide eyes before he settled on me._

_"Harry how is this happening? I thought you weren't allowed to use magic outside of school."_

_"I'm not allowed to but this magic isn't mine. It feels like the Great Lady." I said hearing a whisper in my ear proving me correct. "Dudley, come sit closer. I have something to tell you."_

_And I told him about everything. The only reason I called him closer was because he broke down crying half way through. I told him about whom the Great Lady was and it was her magic at work now._

_I found after our bath that the room had changed greatly. The room was decorated in emerald green, black, and white. There was a giant four poster bed, bigger then the one in the dorm. It was covered in black and white silk sheet and a green comforter with tons of pillows in the three colors. The floor was cover in black carpet and there was a fireplace fully ablaze._

_"Wow Harry..." Dudley said and I nodded in agreement. "Harry she brought us food!"_

_"Let's get dressed then we'll eat." I said and he nodded. Clothes lay on the bed for us. I grabbed the emerald robes with the black slacks and red silk button down. Dudley's robes were a soft grey with black slacks and blue silk button down._

_We dressed and sat and ate in silence. I scanned the room noticing a book shelf was there too and was filled with books._

_"Harry, you know I got the same letter as you when we were eleven. Those things declined saying that I would be home schooled."_

_"Well I suppose we'll have to figure out how to teach you magic." I said and he nodded still eating._

_I jumped out my sink when the door slammed open. Dudley squeaked and hid under the table. Standing there was Vernon and he was purple in the face again._

_"Boy! What did you do? You're freakiness isn't allowed here." I flinched as he struck me. After he finished beating me and left, I made Hogwarts take the room away but leave the bathroom._

_She demanded that she still brought food for us. I agreed and she removed everything. I uncurled myself and Dudley helped clean my wounds and put healing salve on them._

_And from that day it got worse. Vernon switched between beating and raping us. After a month of the beatings I gave Dudley my forced animagus potion. He turned into a kitten and I hid him everytime Vernon came in the room._

_End Flashback_

"Harry where is your cousin now?" Severus asked still trying to stomach the fact that his dominant was raped.

"Still in the room with the door warded beyond protection. Hogwarts changed the room back to the huge four poster bedroom and she sends him three meals a day. At the end of the school year, I'm going to get him and portkeying to one of my manors. Well not even the end of the school year because I'm leaving as soon as they wake up."

"Can you remove the glamour?" Tom asked looking up at him. Harry sighed and unfolded his wings from around them.

They disappeared in his back and he stood up putting Severus on the couch. Slowly the glamour shimmered away. The three mates gasped and moved over to him. They touched and caressed his scars. The three submissives look at each other, silently agreeing to torture the flithy muggles.

Harry raised an eyebrow and chuckled. He was going to let them do whatever they pleased. He looked at them expectantly and they sighed stepping back from him. He watched amazed as their glamour fell. He finally thanked Fate for providing him with good fortune for once. He had the most gorgeous mates in the world and no one could take them from him.

* * *

><p>Cliffy...<p>

R&R Please!


	5. Chapter 4

I know finally right?

Well it's been hard with moving from Alabama to Maryland then staying in a hotel for a month before finally moving into house...yeah i lost my muse for a while now it's back and with a lovely new chapter. Enjoy

Disclaimer: If i owned any of this you would definitely know.

* * *

><p>Marvolo, since that what Harry was going to be calling Tom from now on, had shoulder length chocolate lock that flowed like silk over his shoulders. His face softened much becoming more heart-shaped with high cheekbones and full pouty lips. He had almond shaped dark blue eyes. His skin became pale with ivory scales around his neck, wrists, and ankles and down his spine. His height dropped from the six foot to five foot ten, it went well with his new lean and lithe body structure.<p>

Harry could tell from his mate's magic that he was a Naga. And he was really sensitive about being in the castle right now. The headmaster's magic was infused with the Great Lady's magic giving it a horrible vibe for his little snake. He knew he had to remove him from the environment quickly or he would become sick.

He let his eyes drift to Lucius and smiled. Lucius hadn't changed much. His white blonde hair still fell in silky waves down to the middle of his back. He still had a strong aristocratic face but it had touches of softness. His eyes were still brilliant silver that lost their cold, pureblood hardness for a soft caring tenderness. Harry could see silvery white feathers peaking at the nape of his neck. Harry could also that Lucius body was still the same, six foot with a lean and tone build, and he had lost the arrogant stuck up pureblood vibe.

But Lucius also had an air about him the said don't piss him off and if you did you would get burned. Harry made a mental note never to upset his beautiful veela. He didn't want to play with fire and get burned.

Harry eyes drifted to his smallest mate and knew he was putting him in a dress that he saw in Diagon Alley before school started. Severus had lost the greasy dungeon bat look. His face was heart-shaped with fully pouty lips and a small cute nose. He had large black eyes with silver around the slit catlike pupils; he noticed that they were narrowed at him. His long black waist length black hair contrasted amazingly against his pale skin. He had cat ears atop his head and a black tail swaying dangerous behind him as if he was irritated. He was petite, about five foot six, with a feline grace and balance.

"No…" Severus deadpanned and I blinked raising an eyebrow.

"And why not? I believe you will look absolutely adorable in it." Harry said and Severus glared.

"No, Lord Potter." He said and Harry pouted. His little one would look gorgeous in the dress and silk panties.

"Please! Just this once and if you don't like it, I'll never put you in one again." Harry said and Severus thought about it while the other two look confused.

"I suppose this once won't be so bad." Severus said and Harry picked up his little kitten and spun around.

"Yes, let's see if the others are awake. Hermione would love to help." Harry said walking to the wall with his protesting mate on his hip like a child. Lucius and Marvolo followed confused after their dominant.

Harry hissed at the wall and it opened to show a common room with all the Gryffindor sitting calmly and waiting for Harry. Hermione and Lavender were cooing and aweing at Blaise and Draco as they slept in the coils of Apophis, Harry's pet basilisk and python hybrid.

"Ah…you're finally up." Harry said and they all turned to him. "I see that everyone had a successful inheritance."

"Harry! Look at you!" Hermione exclaimed skipping over to him. "I can't even call you little brother anymore." She said looking up at him. "Is this pretty your mate? Can I dress him up? Please!"

"Yes, Hermione, this is my mate along with these two." Lucius and Marvolo peaked shyly from behind his large frame.

"Wow, mate. I'm happy for you. Is that Mr. Malfoy?" Ron asked walking over standing six foot five. "It is…a full blooded veela. Harry, you are going to have a hell of a time with this one. Don't play with fire, young man."

"This one looks familiar. I've seen those eyes before." Hermione said eyeing Severus as he buried himself into Harry trying to hide his embarrassment of being toted like a child.

"It's Professor Snape." Neville said walking over. Hermione and Ron gasped before the females started cooing over him trying to get him to look at them. "Does he still have the cheeky attitude?"

"Yes, when he isn't being shy and embarrassed." Harry said and chuckled when he felt a tug on his hair.

"I don't know this one Harry. He's a Naga and is overly sensitive right now from being in the castle." Dean said coming over with Seamus.

"Oh, this is my Marvolo." Harry said and Marvolo shuffled closer to him.

"Harry, you bad boy. Having Professor Snape and Mr. Malfoy wasn't enough for you; you had to get the Dark Lord himself too." Hermione said grinning like a manic as the others looked at the Naga with wide eyes.

"Tut tut, Mione. My Marvolo is no such thing. He is my lovely little snake. He shouldn't even be playing the role of a dominant. It's very stressful on his submissive mind." Harry said and Marvolo buried his face in Harry's side hoping his dominant was actually saying what he thought his was saying. "My Marvolo is just a sweet little snake that has been abused and bullied into his position. He will be stepping down so I may take his role as Dark Lord. I have a lot of tiding up to do amongst my followers."

"Well, you can count on us to be at your side." Hermione said and the others nodded. Harry could feel his little snake trying not to cry. He picked him up and Marvolo buried his face in Harry's neck. Lucius came to stand in front his mate to watch his love's friends react.

"Okay, we must get going. We have to collect Dudley. Luna is already on the move. She's going to meet me at Gringotts. The twins are in the process of shutting down the shop. Bill and Charlie are moving as we speak. I'm going to get the Slytherin after I get you to safety." Harry said and they nodded. "Any creature blood?"

"Dark Elf…" Hermione said and Harry blinked. "I will be going with you to Gringotts. I would love to know my real name and parents." She said and Harry nodded.

"Dragon…" Ron said and Harry chuckled.

"Succubus…" Lavender said and Harry raised an eyebrow. No wonder she's so flirtatious.

"Incubus…" Dean said and Harry chuckled.

"Pureblooded demon…" Neville said and Harry raised an eyebrow. Neville was coming too.

"Royal Elf…" Seamus said and Harry sighed. Dumbledore had some pretty angry parents after him. Kidnapping two elves and a demon, the man really had a death wish. Hell knowing Neville he's probably prince of the Hell.

"Okay…let's go. Oh…hold on. Minnie was under imperious the entire time. I'll come back for her. Dobby!" Harry said and the small elf appeared next to him.

"Master Harry called?" The normally hyper elf asked calmly looking around at the others. "Princess…Prince…" He inclined his head towards Hermione and Seamus. "Your parents will be pleased to know that you're well. I will inform them once I fore fill Master Harry's request."

"Yes, Dobby, can you inform Professor Minerva McGonagall, that I will be back to get her once I get the others to safety. Tell her to act as she normally did." He said and Dobby nodded. "Also if they're parents would like to see them, we will be at Gringotts in an hour." Dobby popped away and Harry nodded at the others.

"Apophis, give Hermione Draco and Lavender Blaise. You wrap around me." Harry said and the snake did as it was told. Lucius hugged Harry's waist and Apophis wrapped around all four of them. "Just let my magic wash over you. It's going to be like portkeying." Harry warned before they were gone.

They landed neatly in Marvolo's study. Draco and Blaise burst into tears instantly and the girls were cooing them to calm them. Harry sighed forgetting his little ones were still going through the adoption.

"Hush, hatchlings." He said and they quieted. "I forgot about the adoption. Apophis's going to curl up with you until I get back." Apophis slithered off of Harry and took the little ones and curled up with them. "You three, I want this place cleared of any and all death eaters. The wards need to be reset and do not key anyone into them but you, Marvolo."

They nodded and he put them down. The glamour went up instantly and they slipped from the room. He turned to his friends and nodded. He would get Minnie first then they will go to Gringotts.

Harry vanished with the shadows. He appeared in her office and she threw herself at him sobbing. He hugged her hoping to calm her down. After a few minutes she calmed down.

"I'm so sorry Harry." She said and he sighed.

"It's fine professor. We have to go thou; Dumbledore will realize soon that we're missing." He said and she nodded and they vanished.

Minerva looked around and smiled seeing that they safely went through their inheritance. She hugged them all and smiled at her Gryffindor. They all have grown up beautifully.

"Minnie, I have to go to Gringotts with Hermione, Neville, and Seamus. Then we will be leaving to whichever castle I inherited. And don't be alarmed when my mates walk in with their glamour on. Ron and the others should explain them to you before they come back." Harry said and she nodded.

Hermione, Neville, and Seamus stepped over to him and they vanished into a small alley next to the bank. He waved his hand and a green robe with a hood appeared on him.

"Luna is already with Griphook and Ragnok." Harry said and they left the alley heading in the bank. Harry walked up to the goblin that was open and he blinked.

"Welcome to Gringotts, Lord Potter. We've been awaiting your arrival." He said and Harry inclined his head to him.

They followed the goblin deep into Gringotts. They stopped in front of a large set of gold double doors. The goblin, Horus, opened the doors and walked in.

"I present Lord Potter." He said and Luna launched from her seat into Harry's arms. The goblins present blinked in utter shock.

"Hello, Luna." He said and she beamed at him hugging him as tight as her small frame would allow. Harry inclined his head to the goblins before taking a seat.

"It has come to our attention that Potter vaults are almost empty. Along with the Evans, there's no more than fifty thousand in the money vaults." Ragnok said and Harry blinked.

"Excuse me? Did I hear correctly?" The goblins nodded hesitantly. "Wherever the money went I want every knut back in there, if heirlooms are missing I want them found and if there are any keys made that I didn't request for I want destroyed. No better yet I want a new key made so that only I have one." He said calmly and the goblins nodded.

Griphook ran from the room to get the task done. Ragnok sighed and pulled at a stack of folders. He slides them to Harry.

"These are your properties Lord Potter." He said and Harry nodded pushing them to Hermione. "These are all the accounts you hold and their belongings." Harry shrunk them and put them in his pocket.

"I will go over them with my mates and we will get back to you." Harry said and the chief nodded.

"I don't think you heard this yet but being the last shadow dragon, you inherited the Dragon throne." Ragnok said and Harry nodded. "The Dragon council will get in touch with you soon."

"Okay…I require an inheritance test for these three. I'm afraid that Dumbledore has gained a lot of enemies if he has stolen them." Harry said and Ragnok nodded leaving the room to get the necessary requirements.

"Harry, what exactly are you looking for?" Hermione asked looking up from all of the properties.

"I will need something big. Really big…somewhat like Hogwarts but not Hogwarts herself, also wards will need to be made. A garden, massive training ground, and a Quidditch pitch. Library that already has books and has room to add more, for I'm clearing my book vaults." He said and she nodded going back through them pulling out potential properties.

Ragnok came back with three vials, parchment, and a jeweled box. He sat them on the table; one in front of each person. Neville would go first since Hermione was busy.

"Lord Potter, since we have allowed, even without our knowledge, a vault of a highly respected client be nearly emptied we will not charge you." Ragnok said and Harry sighed.

"That is not necessary Ragnok. You may take the payment. I am not penalizing you for a manipulative man's crimes. I want your vaults to flow with gold as mine does." Harry said and he was sure he gave to poor goblin a heart attack.

"Thank you Lord Potter." He said bowing his head in respect. He handed Neville the dagger and poured the potion on the parchment. "Mister Longbottom, you just need to slice your palm and press it to the paper then we wait five to ten minutes." He said and Neville nodded slicing his palm a pressing it to the paper before lifting it when Ragnok told him too. Seven minutes later words being to appear on the paper.

_Neville Longbottom_

_Born: Thanatos Lucifer Devilen_

_Parents: Lucifer Satan Devilen (Mother) and Gabriel Angel Devilen (Father)_

_Heir to:_

_Hell's Throne_

_Longbottom_

_Creature born: Devil_

_Mate: unknown at the moment…_

Harry chuckled because Dumbledore was in trouble now. It wasn't even funny how he got on the wrong side of the King of Hell.

"Would you like to summon your parents?" Ragnok asked and Neville nodded. He tapped a rune that Harry didn't even notice earlier. "They will be here shortly." He said and Neville nodded.

Harry looked Neville over and just realized that a totally different person was sitting there. This boy was a short as Harry used to be, five foot four. His hair was a deep dark blue that looked black. His eyes were blood red. All in all he looked very feminine, like a girl.

"Lord Ragnok, you summoned us?" Harry blinked and turned to the newcomers.

"Yes…I would like to present to you Thanatos Lucifer Devilen, Prince to Hell." He said and Neville stood and walked in front of his parents, whom Harry noticed were both males.

"Gabriel!" The shorter of the two said staring wide eyed at Neville. "That's my baby." He had tears in his black eyes. Harry decided that this was Lucifer and he was definitely the carrier of Neville…Thanatos.

"Hello…" Thanatos's shyness kicked in and Harry chuckled. His parents scooped him into a hug and they looked like they weren't letting go anytime soon.

Ragnok ushered them over to the couch in the large room before he returned to Seamus. The boy did the same as Thanatos. Ten minutes later words appeared on the paper.

_Seamus Finnegan_

_Born: Anubis Seth Kane_

_Parents: Amos Horus Kane (Father) and Isis Ma'at Kane (Mother)_

_Heir to:_

_Light Royal Elf Throne_

_Creature Born: Royal Elf_

_Mate: Dean Thomas_

Harry chuckled as Anubis touched Dean's name with a fond smile. The poor elf was already deeply in love with the incubus. Anubis had become a little shorter but not as small as Neville. His blonde hair fell like golden silk. His eyes were an enchanting blue. The freckles that dusted the bridge of his nose only add to his adorableness.

"Your parents are already on their way. So you will only have to wait a few minutes." Ragnok said and Seamus sighed and nodded as Harry ran his fingers through the blonde locks to calm him down.

"They're going to love their brave son." Luna said and Seamus smiled. Now he wasn't so nervous. He was afraid they would reject him.

"Miss Granger?" Ragnok said and she paused in her looked and moved the two separate piles out the way. She did the same process and waited five minutes before she got the results.

_Hermione Jane Granger_

_Born: Sofia Venus Miamora_

_Parents: Kura Tai Miamora (Father) and Aura Ai Miamora (Mother)_

_Heir to:_

_Dark Leaf Throne_

_Miamora_

_Creature born: Dark Elf_

_Mate: Luna Lovegood_

"Tut, tut, Harry, having my mate cuddled all up on you." Sofia joked and Harry chuckled looking at his little sister. Her hair flowed in dark brown locks to her calves. She had large twinkling gold eyes and she was still her regular height.

"Now, now, Sofia, I can't help that she purrs at the heat that I radiate." Harry said chuckling. "Ragnok, I'm changing my name."

"Of course my lord. What would you like to be called?"

"I'm thinking Ambrose Apophis Mortis." Harry said and Sofia raised an eyebrow.

"Life, Chaos, and Death? Seriously?"

"Dead serious…after all I give life, create chaos, and bring death. A perfect name if you ask me." He said and she sighed as the doors opened. "Wow..." Harry said looking between Sofia and her parents. There was no way they weren't related.

In the door stood two men. The shorter of the two had startling green eyes like Harry's, calve length chocolate locks. He was as tall as Sofia. It was obvious where she got her height, hair and most of her soft feminine structure. The otehr man was as tall as Harry with long dark chocolate shoulder length hair, swirling gold eyes and a large build like Harry.

"Sofia...I believe we've finally met your parents. And I believe Dumbledore just gained two new enemies." Harry said and Sofia stood to greet her parents. Harry looked at Luna and found that she's been asleep through most of the conversation.

"Hello..." Sofia said and she was immediately wrapped in two sets of arms and being sniffed by her parents. Once they were satisified that it was their baby they sat down on either side of her at the table. "Ambrose, I need you to see if these three fit the bill." She said sliding three folders over to him and he looked them over while she started talking with her parents.

Ambrose looked up from the folders as the doors opened again to presents another couple, the only female and male parents so far. Anubis was an exact copy of his parents.

"I'm guessing you're my parents?" Anubis said standing up and walking over to them. "It's nice to meet you finally." He said and they squashed him between them sniffing him before them started sobbing over him. Ragnok sighed and ushered them over to the couch where Thanatos was sitting talking quietly with his parents.

"Why aren't you overreacting like them?" Sofia asked and her parents chuckled.

"When we overreact we tend to go for blood. We're keeping calm but I really don't think that's going to last long." Kura said and Sofia tilted her head.

"What your father is saying is that Dumbledore is lucky he is still breathing. Dark elves are very protective of their young and when you were taken, your father lost it for a few years. He killed anyone that came within a few feet of him and myself." Aura said and she nodded understanding somewhat.

"Sofia imagine yourself stealing a child that you know the parents a vicious creatures when their young is gone, and you know death is the only option you have once the child is discovered. Wouldn't you do anything to keep yourself safe, even if it meant using and delaying the child heritage." Ambrose said not looking up from his properties. "Wouldn't you keep the child away from all thing related to it's heritage if it meant you would live to see another day?"

"Okay...so it's a good thing they aren't overreacting." She said and they chuckled. "So what's the plan?"

"Hm...oh for now we're going to train. Dumbledore can only stay holed up in Hogwarts for so long. I'm thinking we should let him think he's safe before we attack. So we're going to be off the rader for a while." He siad and she nodded. "I'll extend the invitation to both the light and dark elves and also the underworld, Dumbledore is onn my hit list and if you want a turn just ask."

"And exactly who are you?" Gabriel asked from across the room.

"Oh me...well I'm the boy-who-lived. Harry James Potter." He said laughing at their shocked faces. "I'm now Ambrose Apophis Mortis, Lord of the Dragons and the Dark Lord." He said and they blinked.

"Dark Lord? I thought the snake-like man was the dark lord." Isis said and Ambrose shook his head.

"No, he was abused and bullied into the position. A submissive should not be put in the position only a dominant should have. He's my mate and I'm relieving him of his burden. And now he does not look like a snake. It was a glamour to hide his true appearance from Dumbledore."

"Well, since the war is under a new rule, Hell ally's itself with you. You brought me my son back so you are in good graces with us." Gabriel said and Ambrose nodded.

"Actually, daddy, he's did more than bring me back to you." Thanatos said and his parents looked at him. "He's protected me all my years at Hogwarts. And he's taken the killing curse for me twice now." His parents looked at Ambrose in awe. They have found a new respect for the man.

"Tut tut, Thanatos. We aren't best friends for nothing. I consider you a little brother and am willing to protect you if the need is there." He said and the parents of all his siblings looked at him. "Same goes for Anubis and Sofia. Danger follows me and I'm willing protect those close to me."

"Well it's settled. You have three new allies." Kura said and Ambrose chuckled as the others nodded.

* * *

><p>Well...what do you think?<p>

Anyway please review or Ambrose will come after you!

Ambrose (Harry): Yeah, what she said!

Me: Where did you come from and where are you mates?

Ambrose: Well you see, my lovely author, I love you and will do anything for you. and as for my mates well...let's just say they want be moving for a while.

Me: Sigh...you weren't supposed to touch them yet. not for a few more chapters!

Ambrose: Technically I didn't. They're just a pile of flesh but not from inercourse.

Me: Oh so you...oh...well I'll allow that for now. But no turning them into piles of limbs. I want them to be able to walk without having jelly legs.

Ambrose: Fine by me...

Me: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	6. Chapter 5

AiShadow: Took forever but college and reality kicked in andi finally have a little free time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, trust me if i did you would difinitely know.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"Ragnok, I'll will be in another time for my lord rings and clear up any other things but right now I have other matters to attend too." Ambrose said and Ragnok nodded. Ambrose bowed as much as he could with Luna in his arms and the shadows engulfed him and the others.

"Daddy!" Draco and Blaise exclaimed jumping him as they appeared in the room.

"Hello to you too…" He said laughing and they hugged his legs. "Now I need to go out once more so can you stay with Aunty Sofia for a while?"

They pouted but nodded. Ambrose chuckled and handed them over to Sofia; she immediately started cooing over them and promising to be their favorite aunty.

"They're going to be spoiled rotten." He said putting Luna down and picking up Severus and putting him on his hip. Said man scowled at him before putting his head in Ambrose's neck. Lucius and Marvolo stood on each side of him. "Thanatos, may you go with your parents and get the twins and their brothers?"

"Sure, Ame…make sure to give those things a good beating for me." Thanatos said turning to his parents and they wrapped him in a hugged and disappeared.

"Later guys…" Ambrose said holding his mates and disappearing and reappearing outside of Privet Drive. Ambrose chuckled as their faces scrunched up in disgust at the neatly cut lawn and cookie cut house. "Oh good everyone is at home, that way we want have to wait." He said putting Severus down.

They walked up to the door and Ambrose opened it allowing his mates to enter first. He walked in and closed the door behind him loudly. He chuckled as his mates glared at him for startling them. He moved in front of them as he heard the thundering footsteps of his uncle.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE COMING INTO MY HOME LIKE YOU OWN IT? GET OUT NOW!" The whale of a man bellowed and Ambrose raised an eyebrow.

"If I recall correctly I own this house. And I also recall that I have lived here since I was fifteen months old." Ambrose said towering over his uncle as he examined his nails. "Hello, Uncle Vernon…"

"BOY! YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE UNTIL THE SUMMER! GET OUT YOUR FREAKINESS ISN'T ALLOWED HERE UNTIL THEN! EVEN THEN IT'S NOT WELCOMED!" The man bellowed purple in the face and still not noticing the changes in his beloved nephew.

"You have no authority over me." Ambrose said calmly ignoring his mates as they started playing with his hair. "I suggest you shut up and start listening to the thing you call a wife."

Petunia was trying to get her husband attention so that he wouldn't be killed by the powerful man standing in front of them. She just knew that the man was her nephew, those green eyes gave him.

"VERNON, LOOK!" She screamed and Ambrose chuckled as mates pressed into him away from the horrid noise coming from the woman. Her voice was grating on their sensitive ears.

Vernon blinked owlish as he took in the man in front of him. This definitely wasn't his small, scrawny nephew. This man was too tall to be his nephew and had too much muscle to be his nephew.

"Now that you're finished yelling in my direction Vernon…" Ambrose said looking at the man. "We can get to the reason I'm back in this hell hole. You see my mates aren't too happy with the way you treated me as I grew up."

"Oh…and what are they going to do about it?" Vernon asked sarcastically and Ambrose rolled his eyes at the man's stupidity.

"You need to understand…I'm a shadow dragon and I can kill you if I oh so pleased to but my mates want to kill you as it is their right to get rid of any threat to my being. And you are a threat in their eyes." He said feeling his mates shifted into their true forms. "If you'll excuse…I have to go check on Dudley." Ambrose disappeared with the shadows leaving his mates in front of the whale and horse.

"You really shouldn't have touched him…" Marvolo said examining his claws as Severus and Lucius looked at the things in front of them in disgust. "You can call us possessive but we have every right to be because he is ours to please, ours to hurt, and ours to love. You are a threat to his happiness and it's our job to get rid of all threats."

And he pounced his claws slicing across the woman's face. She screamed and gripped her face. Lucius walked over to the man and his nose scrunched up at the smell coming from the whale. He sneered seeing the wet spot in the front of the man's pants. Severus snickered standing in the stairway watching as his mates took care of the animals that considered themselves humans.

He decided just to watch as they destroyed the humans. He had no desire to touch the disgusting things. His nose scrunched up at the smell of burning flesh. It seems Lucius was playing with his fire now. He turned his attention to Marvolo and raised an eyebrow seeing his mate slowly breaking bones in the woman's hand.

He knew Marvolo was a sadist but this was something new. Marvolo was taking his time in breaking her bones by hand and he knew Marvolo had something else up his sleeve.

"Taking enjoyment out of watching…" Ambrose's voice sounded from behind him and he leaned into the warm body of his dominant.

"I'd rather watch then touch those things. They have a really unique way of thinking. When they torture it's nothing like this, this a whole new way of thinking for them." Severus said purring softly as Ambrose rubbed his left ear.

"I think they are doing this because of me. The sadistic side is kicking in fully because they are clearly pissed off at how I was treated and want them to feel all the pain I felt living here." Ambrose said picking Severus up and nipping on the furry appendage getting a soft moan from the man. He chuckled as his other mates snapped their attention to the noise.

"We should finish up Lucius…" Marvolo said never letting his eyes move from his squirming mate in their dominant's arms.

"Yes we should." Lucius said pulling out his was and muttering the killing curse at the bleeding and burnt man. Marvolo on the other hand plunged his hand in the woman's chest and ripped her heart out. He tossed it to the side and waved his hand over his body getting rid of all the blood. He changed from his half form and walked over to his dominant looking up at him with large wide blue eyes.

Ambrose chuckled and picked him up his thumb rubbing circles along the scales at the base of Marvolo's spine. Marvolo yelped and melted against him. He shook his head as Lucius walked over and wrapped his arms around his chest resting his head on Ambrose's chest and looking up at him through heavy lidded eyes.

He smiled; he couldn't believe they got hot and bothered from torturing his relatives. Or it could be they got hot and bothered hearing Severus moaning from him teasing his small mate. It was definitely the second one because the smells coming from his uncle was a major turn off.

His shadow engulfed them and they appeared in Dudley's temporary room that Hogwarts made for him.

"Harry!" He raised an eyebrow at his cousin and the person clinging to him. "Get him off! He appeared out of nowhere earlier today and want let go. I'm starting to freak out here!" Harry sighed as he put down his protesting mates. "Harry make him let go…" Dudley whimpered and Harry knew he was about to have a panic attack.

"Kyo please let go…after I explain everything to him you can hold him." The man glared but let go. Dudley scrambled away from the man and wrapped himself around Ambrose sobbing. Ambrose sighed and held out his hand to Severus who put a calming draught in his hand. He forced it down Dudley's throat instantly calming him down.

"Harry, what's going on? Who are these people?" Dudley was nearly hysterical again but the potion forced it away.

"Dudley, it's okay. These are my mates." Ambrose said motioning to the three that were behind him. Dudley looked over Ambrose's shoulder with large light blue eyes. He nodded calming down even more. "And this is Kyo; he's your mate and my cousin."

Dudley looked at the man that was clinging to him earlier. The man had long black hair that went to the middle of his back, one emerald green eye and one dark blue eye. He was as tall as Ambrose was now and had a much as muscle as he did too. He was glaring at Ambrose for some reason but Dudley shrugged it off and hugged Ambrose closer.

"Dudley, I can't be your life line anymore…" Dudley's breath hitched as he heard that. "It's Kyo's job, now, to keep you happy and safe and fight off your demons. But you can always come to me if he makes you mad or you just need someone to talk too."

"But Harry he's a guy…" Dudley said still not able to handle the thought of being around another guy but Ambrose.

"I know he is a guy Duds…I'd be crazy if I thought he was a girl but he's really the only one that can help you get over your fear." Ambrose said and Dudley looked up at him. Light blue met impossible green and Dudley nodded understanding.

He realized Ambrose was the same as him but being close to his mates is helping him through the trauma of being raped. It's the thought of not having to fight his demons by himself that is helping the most.

He unwrapped his 5'10" lithe body from around Ambrose and took a deep breathe closing his eyes. He took a couple more before opening his eyes. The light blue eyes now had pure determination in them.

"He's definitely related to you. That stubborn determination has set in and there's no veering it from its course." Lucius said walking to stand in front of his mate.

"Dudley, I'm changing you name from that horrible name." Ambrose said picking up Severus and Marvolo. "I'm thinking Osiris…"

"Actually I've been thinking about that already and Hogwarts gave me a book that had the name of all the angels and archangels and demons in and one name stood out to me." Dudley said and Ambrose raised an eyebrow motioning for him to continue. "It was Ezekiel Samael and I suppose I can take your last name."

"If I remember correctly Ezekiel was the archangel of death and destruction and Samael was a fallen angel whose name means the blind god." Ambrose said and Dudley nodded. "My last name is Mortis now so I guess it works. Your new name is Ezekiel Samael Mortis." Ambrose said and Ezekiel nodded. "My name is Ambrose Apophis Mortis."

"You totally did not just name yourself Life, Chaos, Death." Ezekiel said and Ambrose leveled him with a deadpan look. "Seriously? You were being creative weren't you?"

"Of course I was. My mind is the most creative one on the planet." He said and winced as all three of his mates hit him. "Well one of the four creative mind of the planet."

"You worry me sometimes…" Ezekiel said and Ambrose shrugged.

"I worry a lot of people but only a few actually care." Ambrose said and Ezekiel nodded sagely. "Anyway, I'm leaving you here for another twenty four hours. You have to get to know your mate in that time frame then I will pull you from these wards and into my castle. Can you do that or do I need to lock you in a smaller room?"

"I can do this. It's going to take me a minute to get used to this but I'm going to do it." He said determination sparking in his eyes again.

"Have you been studying up on magic?"

"Yep, got it down packed now. Wordless and wandless magic is a lot easier than you would expect. I only need a thought and a flick of the wrist now and my magic will bend for me." He said proudly and Ambrose nodded.

"Well I have to go and get the castle ready for everyone. And you need to get to know your mate. I expect you not to flinch from his touch by the time I come back." Ezekiel nodded and Ambrose was gone with his mates.

"So what's your favorite color?" Ezekiel asked joining Kyo on the bed.

* * *

><p>AiShadow: I hope you enjoyed this chapter!<p>

I'm coming out with a new story soon not sure on the name yet but it's most likely be up by Friday if not sooner.

Je Ne for now


End file.
